


PS-11

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Slight) Weight Gain, Amputation, Brainwashing, Collars, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: The villainous Dr. Shadow has just captured his arch nemesis, Dylan Wyld. What will he do with the secret agent?(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANTASY.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone any of the immoral or illegal actions performed by the characters.

Theodore Adams, known to most people as Dr. Shadow sat in his office, staring at the computer screen thoughtfully. He'd finally captured that pain in his side Dylan Wyld, a 22 year old secret agent. Despite the boy's young age he was one of the best agents in the entire country, making his capture all the more sweet for him. 

It had been surprisingly easy to capture the young spy. A simple kidnapping ploy, some sleeping gas, then trapping Dylan in a small, windowless room with a door that could only be opened from the outside. No monologues, no gloating, just pure and simple capture. 

Now, all Theodore needed to do was find out what to do with the boy now that he had him. He considered killing him, but that would be too easy, plus, he felt like gloating and punishing the agent for giving him so many problems. Which brought him to where he was now. Over the year that Dylan had been a pain for him, he'd collected data on him, including the boy's internet history. Out of curiosity, Theodore went through it, partially hoping to find something dirty to humiliate Dylan with later.

"Didn't even bother to delete it... or even use private browsing. It's like he _wanted_ people to... find... it..." Theodore stared at the browsing history, a smirk slowly forming on his face. He pressed the button on the phone to call his secretary, who answered right away.

"Maria, darling, could you please prepare project PS-11 for our... guest Mr. Wyld?" 

"Of course Dr. Shadow, right away."

 

Three hours later, Dylan woke up groggily, looking around in a daze. All he could see was white, and he couldn't move at all. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and when he was finally able to see clearly, he discovered he was in a small, completely white room, aside from a large window in front of him. He was sitting in a chair, and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. 

He immediately snapped into complete consciousness at this point, panicking at the revelation. His eyes shot down to where his arms and legs used to be, but saw they were gone. Everything below his elbows and knees were gone, bandages wrapped around the stumps. (He also dully realized he was also naked, but that was minor in comparison) His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on Theodore. His face scrunched up in a scowl.

" _You..._ " He growled, only making the villain smirk.

"Me. You know Mr. Wyld, your agency should have some sort of training to make you more resilient towards sleeping gas, but I suppose that doesn't matter now, now does it?" Theodore replied, hands behind his back.

"What do you plan to do to me now? Kill me?" Dylan asked, teeth grit. "Torture me? You already took my arms and legs..." Theodore chuckled.

"No, no, nothing like that. The arms and legs were just a... precaution. You see, I found something... interesting in your files, especially your internet history. You're quite the naughty boy aren't you? Hypnosis this, pet play that. I suppose that kink of yours can be well arranged. You see, I usually reserve this machine to create presents for my most successful employees, but... this is a special occasion. You will enjoy this experience very much, and I can enjoy the aftermath." Dylan's eyes widened at Theodore's words, feeling a shiver run through him.

"It won't work! I've been trained to resist mind control, you can't break me." He snapped back. 

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about if that's the case. So you can just sit back and enjoy the ride. Don't worry, I prepared you whilst you were asleep." Dylan suddenly felt a prodding at his ass and he tensed up. But his body was still partially asleep from the gas, allowing the toy to slide in easily, making him shiver. Despite himself, he could feel his cock getting hard.

"My, that's a very adorable thing you've got there. It's so cute." Theodore teased, running a finger against Dylan's small, erect dick. Dylan went bright red. 

"Shut up! Stop touching me you sick pervert!" The secret agent yelled back, struggling to get himself from the villain's hands. Surprisingly, Theodore listened. The man pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it, activating the helmet attached to Dylan's head.

Right away, the young man felt a jolt of electricity run through him, as well as a voice come through the speakers on the helmet. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but somehow, it made him relax.

"Enjoy yourself Dylan. I'll be back later." With that, Theodore left, leaving Dylan to try and resist.

"You love being a good boy. Puppies are good boys. You are good boy. You are a puppy. You love being a puppy. Puppies don't have to worry about anything. Puppies let Masters worry about things. Puppies love being called good boys. You are a puppy. You love being called a good boy. Good boys don't need to worry. " Over and over, the voice repeated these words, not that Dylan could quite understand what it was saying. His mind kept getting foggier and foggier. 

"You are a puppy. You've always been a puppy. You don't need to remember not being a puppy, because you always were one. Good boys know they were always puppies. You are a good boy. Good boys obey. You are a good boy. You obey. Good boys love to obey. You are a good boy. You love to obey." Dylan whimpered as the voice kept repeating these words, and he could feel his will begin to crack.

"Puppies love their Masters. You are a puppy. You love your Master. You feel safe with your Master. Master makes you happy. You love to obey Master. Good boys obey Master. You are a good boy. Your Master is Dr. Shadow. You love Dr. Shadow. He is your Master." Dylan tried to say 'no' but all that came out was a whine. 

This kept going on for so long, that eventually, Dylan lost sense of time... but did he need it? He was a dog, dogs didn't need to worry about time. 

"Being a good boy makes you feel good. It makes you horny. Obeying Master makes you horny. Being called a good boy makes you horny. You love to be fucked. You love Master's cock. Master's cock makes you feel good. You need Master's cock." Dylan moaned, his hips bucking up slightly. The toy in his ass wasn't enough... he needed more. He needed Master's cock inside him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his last bit of resistance melted away, leaving behind obedience and arousal in it's place.

When Theodore entered the room almost 8 hours later, Dylan was a whining, drooling mess. Cum was splattered across his stomach, and his body shook with over-stimulation. The villain pressed a button on the remote to stop the helmet, as well as the toy, making Dylan's body go limp with exhaustion. Dylan's glazed over eyes turned to him, and he perked up as soon as he saw his Master. 

"M-Master..." Dylan whimpered, struggling in his bonds, eager to latch onto the other. Theodore chuckled.

"Down boy. Let me get you out of there, then you can rest." Theodore carefully undid Dylan's bonds, and the former secret agent lunged into his arms with what little strength he had left. The man chuckled an ruffled his new pet's hair, making him pant happily. 

"Good boy, now, let's get you cleaned up and let your rest, you've had a long day. Tomorrow, we can have all the fun you want." Dylan giggled and nuzzled his Master's neck, feeling content.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since Dylan had been captured, and the ex-agent couldn't be happier. He was well fed and cared for, given plenty of pets and attention, and didn't have to worry about anything. 

Theodore supposed he'd spoiled his new pet a bit too much, especially with the treats, considering Dylan had become a bit chubby in the month that he'd been there. But the boy looked so cute, his cheeks slightly round and his tummy soft. Plus, it was hard to say 'no' to that cute face.

Dylan was a very good pet, well behaved yet playful, especially when it came to the bedroom activities. Theodore had been worried about Dylan snapping out of things the first time he'd fucked his pet, but things had gone very smoothly, though the boy did need some training. 

The only other issue was the agency. After Dylan had been reported as captured, the agency sent agent after agent to find him, all of them meeting the same fate: Pets for Theodore's employees. Killing them might have been easier, but it was far more entertaining to watch them break and submit. 

At the moment, Theodore was sitting on a couch in his suite, doing some work on his tablet while Dylan sat between his legs, hungrily sucking at his cock. Theodore ran his hands through Dylan's hair gently in encouragement, making the other smile and work harder.

Suddenly, the tablet's screen changed as he received a call. It was from the director of the agency calling. He wasn't sure how the woman got this number, but it didn't really matter, because now Theodore had an evil idea. He pressed the 'answer' button. Right away, a woman's face appeared, angry, her dark green eyes glaring at him.

"Give me back my agents. Now." She demanded. Theodore chuckled. He pushed Dylan's head off his cock, making his pet pout. He didn't really want the boy to stop but at the moment he needed his composure.

"Well, hello to you too Diana. I'm not entirely sure how you got this line, but it is a delight to see you again. As for your demand... well, I'm afraid I can't do that since the agents that you know aren't here anymore." Theodore replied with a casual tone. He pushed a strand of black hair out of his face, watching as the pale woman frowned deeper. 

"I have no idea what you are going on about, but I know for a fact that you have captured Dylan" Said boy's head perked up at his name, "and the agents I sent to rescue him. I'm not sure what you wanted with him but I swear I will get him back." Diana growled. Theodore laughed.

"Diana, I'm not sure you want your agents back in the state they are right now... In fact... I doubt they want to go back. They're quite happy, especially Dylan. Here, allow me to show you. Dylan, up." At his Master's command, Dylan hopped onto the couch next to Theodore, looking at the tablet in confusion. Diana gasped, staring at her best agent, who stared back with confused eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed. 

"Project PS-11. A brainwashing program that turns people into obedient, happy pet slaves, hence the PS. Dylan reacted to it quite well." Theodore replied, petting Dylan's head gently. Dylan smiled happily, leaning his head against the hand petting him. 

Dylan didn't know why the woman on the screen seemed familiar but it made his head hurt to think about it... So he didn't. He didn't really need to think about it since Master did it for him. The woman on the screen was yelling at Master about something, but he didn't really care... Master's hand felt so good petting his head. He rested his head on Master's lap, cuddling as close as he could to the man.

"Diana, no matter what you do Dylan won't come back to you, the program is far too well made for that to happen. Dylan's so far gone that he won't even mind if I fuck him right here in front of you." Theodore taunted, getting a wicked idea in his head. "In fact... why don't I prove it. Dylan, why don't you be a good boy and let Master fuck you?" Dylan perked up, his cock hardening immediately. 

He smiled widely and crawled onto Master's lap, allowing Master to lift him up and position him over his cock. The woman on the screen looked horrified, but Dylan couldn't care as Master's cock slowly entered him, making him moan, pleasure shooting up his spine. His cock dripped pre-cum and he longed to touch it, but he couldn't, not anymore. 

Theodore stared at Diana as he fucked his pet, the boy bouncing on his cock, listening to the boy's loud moaning and panting. It was always thrilling to hear the boy's sounds when they fucked, the sounds going straight to his cock. Theodore reached down and began to play with the other's small cock, which was twitching with every thrust. He could tell when he hit the boy's prostate when he let out a scream, his back arching, squirming.

Diana seemed to be unable to look away, staring at the scene with a hand over her mouth in shock. The sight made Theodore go faster, making his pet begin to plead for more.

"M-Master... harder please! Please! Need more!" Dylan screamed out, his arms reaching back on instinct, even if he couldn't grab onto his Master properly. He could feel himself getting closer to orgasm and when Master gave a small bite to his neck, just above his collar, he came, his cock shooting out cum onto his chest and Master's hand. He panted and went limp, moaning as the cock inside him continued to hit is overstimulated prostate.

Theodore smiled and gave one final thrust into Dylan before cumming, filling the ex-spy with his cum. Dylan moaned as he did, shivering at the feeling. Theodore pulled his pet off his cock, laying the boy next to him on the couch, letting the other rest a bit.

"See? He's too far gone, it's a lost cause Diana. So, unless you want to lose more of your agents I suggest you give up now. Or come and get him yourself, see what happens." Theodore said smugly, leaning back onto the couch.

"You're a sick man. I swear, I will get back at you for this." The woman replied, a sneer on her face. Theodore only laughed.

"Of course you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I can add more if I get enough requests


	3. The Mole

It came as a shock to know that there was a mole in his ranks, however, the spy was soon captured after an attempt to rescue Dylan. It was surprising, and the boy was quickly put through the brainwashing program. However... it seemed that the boy resisted every attempt to brainwash him.

It was difficult for him of course, the program was very powerful, but the boy was resilient. Theo decided that using the program was a waste of resources and decided to break the spy the old fashioned way. 

The first step was making his soon to be pet helpless and realize he was not going to escape. So Theo took the same measures he'd done with Dylan. Removing the arms and legs from the elbows and knees down. 

The next step was to remove the pet's old identity. The name that Theo's pet had before did not matter anymore. His new name was Toby. Of course he'd fought this, screaming that that wasn't his name, that his name was- but every time, right before he was about to say his old name, Theo would spray him with water or give him a shock from the collar that had been placed around his neck.

The third step was to train him, which was Theo's favorite part. He'd managed to find a way to control Toby even without the brainwashing. A small implant at the base of the pet's skull which could control his arousal easily. Going from nothing to a mind numbingly intense pleasure that would blank out his mind for hours. 

It was very effective to say the least. He could make the boy beg and plead for release for hours, make him say all sorts of degrading things in order to be allowed orgasm. 

Just like now. Toby was tied down to a bench, his legs spread wide, cock bound to keep him from cumming while a dildo attached to a machine pounded into his ass. He was moaning, panting and crying out in pleasure. The implant had ramped his arousal to the max, making his mind go blank in a haze of pleasure. 

Theo, stroking his cock idly was watching with a smirk. He could tell that Toby was pleading to cum even though the ball gag was turning those pleas into muffled screams and moans.

"It feels good doesn't it boy? Just letting yourself get lost in pleasure. All you need to do is just give in and you can feel this bliss all the time. You don't need to worry about anything other than cumming your brains out and obeying me." He said, petting Toby's sweat slick hair back. The blond looked up at him with wide brown eyes, glossy with tears. "You've done it before, given in to the pleasure and calling me Master, saying that you're my slave. What's one more time of giving in? Maybe this time you'll give in for good."

Toby shook his head but then threw it back and screamed as the toy suddenly sped up, hitting his prostate directly. 

'Oh god, please... please... wanna cum so bad! I can't think, oh fuck... Diana... Dylan... help me... Feels so good! Not enough... it's not enough... I need-I need M-Ma-Master's cock... NO! Can't-can't let him... ooohh...' Toby's mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts at this point, each thought felt weak and only lasted a few moments. 'My-my name is... it's... it's not Toby... I-I know that... I'm... I'm... oooh...'

Suddenly the implant was turned down, giving him only a small hum of pleasure as the toy in his ass stopped. Toby screamed around the gag, his face contorting in despair as he looked at Theo.

"Don't give me that look. I'm going to take your gag out and you are going to tell me your name, what you are and who you belong to. Do you understand?" A nod. "Good boy." Theo took the gag out of his pet's mouth, relishing in the harsh pants that escaped his throat.

"M...my name is T-Toby... I'm a pet... I belong to you, Master.... please.... please let me cum... Please, turn it back on! I need to cum! It hurts so bad! I need to cum so badly!" Toby was humiliated at what he was saying but he couldn't stop it. He was so aroused and on the edge. Theo hadn't let him cum in almost three weeks, and had teased him and brought him to the edge multiple times since then.

"Hmm... I can still hear some resistance in your voice. I think I'll hold off on letting you cum for a little bit longer. Until then, why don't I show you something. It's a bit of a collage of some of our previous sessions." As Theo said this he pressed a button, turning the large TV in the room on. The screen lit up with a video. It was of Toby, kneeling on the ground with his arms and legs tied, moaning and squirming in pleasure, pleading to be allowed to cum.

"No-no... don't..." He whimpered, though he couldn't bring himself to look away. Did he really sound that pathetic and wrecked when he begged? Did he really make that kind of face when he was fucked?

He gasped as Theo suddenly pulled the toy out of his ass and replaced it with his cock. Toby's eyes rolled up in pleasure. He'd needed this. He needed his Master's cock. 

He barely had time to think about how wrong that idea was, of him needing this man's cock, before he was being fucked, fast and hard. It felt so good that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Focus on the video, pet. Look at you, so wrecked and horny. You can't live without my cock can you? It feels so good that it turns you into nothing more than an animal in heat. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yessss..." Toby moaned, his hips humping back slightly. He wasn't sure what he was saying 'yes' to though. To the question asked or to the feeling of being pounded so hard. He suddenly shrieked as the implant was turned back on, making him blank out for a moment. 

"You're just a little pet, nothing more. You live to be fucked, to obey me and please me. Your name is Toby, you are a pet and you. Are. Mine." Theo punctuated the last three words with jabs to Toby's prostate, causing the pet's eyes to roll up and his tongue hang out as he drooled.

"Y-yours... l-love... Mmmasssterr..." He couldn't stop moaning even if he wanted to. He didn't want to. Everything felt so good and hot. He didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to escape, and it felt so amazing to just be fucked that he didn't want to escape anymore. After almost two months of this he'd finally broken. He'd given in to the pleasure of being a pet, unable to resist anymore.

"That's it, good boy." Theo whispered into his pet's ear, grinning widely.

"M-Master! Please! Please let me cum, I'll be a good boy! I-I won't fight just let me cuuuuum." Toby whined, his body twitching with every thrust. "I need to cum, please, please, please! I want to be a good boy for you! I-I can't take it! Your cock feels so good in me!"

Theo grinned widely, before taking the ring off of Toby's cock, slamming into the boy's prostate as he did.

Toby's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, his eyes rolling back into his head. He couldn't breathe or think. All he could feel was the pure relief of _cumming_ so hard after so long. He didn't think he'd ever had such an intense orgasm. It seemed to never end, the implant dragging it out for so long that it felt like he'd been cumming for days.

When Toby finally came down he was gasping and breathing heavily, trying to catch the breath that he lost. Master had already pulled out of him, he hadn't even felt Master cum inside of him, an cum was dripping out of his hole.

"How are you feeling pet?"

"Tired... good... I love you, Master." Toby spoke without even thinking, too tired to even really consider what came out of his mouth. Theo chuckled and pat his head.

Oh yes, Toby was going to be a very fun pet to have.


	4. Deleting Tumblr blog

Hey, I'm sorry about this, but I've started to think about like... moral stuff with my writing and am having a bit of a breakdown. I am also terrified of people that I know outside of this community discovering this and being disgusted. Please understand this. I will no longer be taking requests on Tumblr, nor taking requests here for the foreseeable future. I may write as things come to me but I'm not sure. 

I'm so so sorry.


End file.
